1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dish washer, particularly to a dish washer having a steam generating unit that improves a washing operation and enhances washing performance.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a dish washer is a home appliance that cleanses dishes with washing fluid, which is spouted out of an injection nozzle with high pressure.
A dish washer generally includes a tub, which provides a washing chamber, and a sump installed under the tub for storing washing fluid. The washing fluid is introduced into an injection nozzle by a washing pump installed in the sump, and then directed at a high pressure through an injection aperture formed at an end of an injection nozzle. The injected washing fluid cleanses dishes by removing particles, such as food remnants, which typically fall to a bottom of the tub.
To improve the washing performance, a dish washer may include a heater installed on the sump storing the washing fluid. The washing fluid is then heated by the heater. The heated washing fluid is then spouted out toward the inner part of the tub through the injecting nozzle.
However, the aforementioned device has a problem in that a foul smell often occurs when fluid in the sump is heated. Also, the durability of the heater decreases as foreign elements, e.g. food remnants, often become stuck to the heater when the foreign elements and detergent included in the washing fluid are heated at the same time. Additionally, it takes a relatively long time to heat the washing fluid, as a relatively large amount of fluid is stored in a sump. Consequently, the aforementioned device consumes a relatively large amount of energy in relation to the amount of fluid that is needed because all of the fluid stored in the sump is heated. Furthermore, some foreign elements, such as rice, are difficult to remove and clean off items in the dish washer even when washing fluid of high temperatures are used.